Out of the Mouths of Babes
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: The simplest of questions can cause the biggest amount of embarrassment. A dedication to insomniac amy for all of her support!


_AN: This bit of fluff is dedicated to insomniac_amy. For reading my sad and angst-ridden fics, here's a bit of a pick-me-up. I hope you like!_

Rin had been unnaturally quiet for the usually loquacious and hyper little girl. Instead of inundating her Sesshomaru-sama and newly mated mother, Kagome, with tales of her and Shippo's antics for that day, she was quiet. Nervous even. Even Shippo was strangely subdued and it worried the parents that something was amiss with their children.

Once dinner had come to an end, they followed their daily routine as per the norm, the parents looking for signs of distress in their children while in turn, the children watched their mother with worried eyes.

Baths taken and stories told the children went reluctantly to sleep for the night. Sesshomaru and Kagome went to their room to do what parents do when their little ones go to bed.

After a rather heated session of lovemaking, Kagome and Sesshomaru snuggled in each other's arms basking in the afterglow when tentative knock at the door was heard followed by the tentative voice of their daughter.

"Kagome-mama? Sesshomaru-sama?" they heard from the other side.

"Just a minute Rin!" Kagome called out while she and her mate quickly donned their sleeping yukata, making sure to look somewhat decent. Sesshomaru straightened the bedding so it didn't look like a tornado had hit and they sat leaning against the headboard, looking like nothing was amiss.

"You may enter Rin, Shippo," instructed Sesshomaru.

The two small children made their way reluctantly across the tatami-covered floors to where their parent sat on their bed.

Sensing their pup's distress, Sesshomaru inquired directly, "What is it that is causing you such nervousness?"

"Yes," Kagome piped in, truly worried. "You've both been off for a few days. Well, at least since the mating," Kagome pointed out. "Is everything okay? Are the servants or anyone else miss-treating you?"

That was a big issue when Kagome had come to Sesshomaru's home. Her being human and a miko made some of the beings within the household very uncomfortable and had caused Kagome a bit of trouble, initially. Once they came to know her, they fell in love with her, unable to resist her charm and honesty. Sesshomaru never had to intervene, but it didn't mean that they were just as accepting of Shippo or Rin.

"N-no, the servants are treating us fine," Shippo spoke as he and Rin exchanged worried looks.

"Then what is it that is bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked again, really hating to repeat himself but understanding that they were children and sometimes needed repetition.

"Why does Kagome-momma scream so much at night?" Rin quietly asked.

Sesshomaru's stoic mask held, though he was finding it difficult to do so under the circumstances. Kagome had to hide her face in embarrassment and to hold back the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Is she having nightmares?" Shippo asked innocently.

Sesshomaru silently praised Shippo for coming up with the perfect explanation confirmed the kit's explanation. "Yes, kit. Your mother has been having nightmares about the battle with Naraku," he explained.

"Maybe we need to sleep with her to help make the nightmares go away," Rin supplied.

"No, no, that's not necessary Rin," Kagome countered before anyone agreed to it. "I'll be fine. Besides Sesshomaru-sama is here for me and can chase the bad dreams away." Kagome smiled as she snuggled next to her Daiyoukai 'nightmare chaser.'

"Okay, but if you change your mind, you'll let us know, right?" Shippo inquired.

Sesshomaru got up from the bed and began to shuffle the children to the door as Kagome replied, "Of course! Good night!"

The children were back to their shared room for the night and the parents back in their bed. Kagome was mortified yet could see the humor in the situation. "OH MY GOD! That was so embarrassing!" she ground out through clenched teeth. She wrapped her body against her mate enjoying how his silent chuckle could be felt and not heard.

"Maybe a sound barrier would be a good idea?" Kagome suggested as she began to molest her mate. She was enjoying how he responded to her touch as shown by the tenting blankets.

An evil smirk crossed the usually stoic demon lord's face. "Absolutely, because I want nothing to holding you back from vocalizing just how well this Sesshomaru pleases his mate."

She had to agree; because there was no way Kagome was going to be able to keep quiet. Her mate was truly a magician in bed!


End file.
